gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Tap Tap Glee
Tap Tap Glee è un'applicazione che può essere scaricata gratuitamente tramite l'App Store per iPhone e iPod touch. Le canzoni di Tap Tap Glee, sono canzoni eseguite dal cast della serie televisiva Glee. Ci sono quattro diversi tipi di livelli di difficoltà: facile, medio, difficile ed estremo. Le tracce non-promo sono acquistabili, oppure possono essere acquistati con i crediti, che possono essere guadagnati con la realizzazione di alcune offerte. Le tracce promo sono chiamati anche 'tracce gratuite del giorno', come tutti i giorni c'è una pista libera (che è la traccia promo). Lista delle canzoni Nota: In grassetto sono segnate le canzoni intere disponibili nel gioco. *And I Am Telling You I Am Not Going - Mercedes (Amber Riley) *All By Myself - Sunshine (Charice Pempengco) *Alone - April (Kristen Chenoweth) e Will (Matthew Morrison) *Animal - Blaine (Darren Criss), Kurt (Chris Colfer) e gli Usignoli *Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' - Rachel (Lea Michele), Finn (Cory Monteith), Puck (Mark Salling), e Mercedes (Amber Riley), *'Big Ass Heart - Puck (Mark Salling)' *Bootylicious - Jane Addams Academy *Beautiful - Mercedes (Amber Riley) *Baby One More Time - Rachel (Lea Michele) *Bad Romance - Kurt (Chris Colfer), Quinn (Dianna Agron), Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz), Santana (Naya Rivera), Mercedes (Amber Riley) *Beth - Finn (Cory Monteith) 3 Puck (Mark Salling) *Born This Way - Kurt (Chris Colfer), Mercedes (Amber Riley) e Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz) *Bella Notte - Sam (Chord Overstreet), Artie (Kevin McHale) e Puck (Mark Salling) *Billionaire - Sam (Chord Overstreet), Finn (Cory Monteith), Artie (Kevin McHale) e Puck (Mark Salling) *Baby - Sam (Chord Overstreet) e Artie (Kevin McHale) *Candyman - Mercedes (Amber Riley), Santana (Naya Rivera), e Brittany (Heather Morris) *Can't Fight This Feeling - Finn (Cory Monteith) *Crush - Rachel (Lea Michele) *'Don't Stop Believin' (2 Min.) - Rachel (Lea Michele) e Finn (Cory Monteith)' *Damn It, Janet - Finn (Cory Monteith) e Rachel (Lea Michele) *Don't Go Breaking My Heart - Rachel (Lea Michele) e Finn (Cory Monteith) *Don't Stop - Sam (Chord Overstreet), Quinn (Dianna Agron), Finn (Cory Monteith) e Rachel (Lea Michele) *Dreams - April (Kristen Chenoweth) e Will (Matthew Morrison) *Don't You Want Me - Blaine (Darren Criss) e Rachel (Lea Michele) *Faithfully - Finn (Cory Monteith) e Rachel (Lea Michele) *Fix You - Will (Matthew Morrison) *'Get It Right - Rachel (Lea Michele)' *Good Vibrations - Puck (Mark Salling), Finn (Cory Monteith) e Mercedes (Amber Riley) *'Hell to the No - Mercedes (Amber Riley)' *Hate on Me - Mercedes (Amber Riley) *Home - April (Kristen Chenoweth) e Will (Matthew Morrison) *Hello - Jesse (Jonathon Groff) e Rachel (Lea Michele) *'It's 10 AM And I'm Drunk - April (Kristen Chenoweth)' *I Wanna Sex You Up - Will (Matthew Morrison), Ken (Patrick Gallagher), Sandy (Stephen Tobolowsky), Puck (Mark Salling) e Finn (Cory Monteith) *I Don't Want To Know - Quinn (Dianna Agron) e Finn (Cory Monteith) *I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You - Blaine (Darren Criss), Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz) e Brittany (Heather Morris) *It's a Man's Man's Man's World - Quinn (Dianna Agron) *I've Gotta Be Me - Finn (Cory Monteith) *I Look To You - Mercedes (Amber Riley) *I Know What Boys Like - Lauren (Ashley Fink) *I'm a Slave 4 U - Brittany (Heather Morris) *Ice Ice Baby - Will (Matthew Morrison) *I Want to Hold Your Hand - Kurt (Chris Colfer) *It's Not Unusual - Blaine (Darren Criss) *It's All Over - Mercedes (Amber Riley), Will (Matthew Morrison), Santana (Naya Rivera), Finn (Cory Monteith), Kurt (Chris Colfer), Mike (Harry Shum Jr.) e Puck (Mark Salling) *Jessie's Girl - Finn (Cory Monteith) *Just the Way You Are - Finn (Cory Monteith) *Jar of Hearts - Rachel (Lea Michele) *Last Friday Night - Blaine (Darren Criss) *Like a Virgin - Will (Matthew Morrison), Emma (Jayma Mays), Rachel (Lea Michele), Jesse (Jonathon Groff), Finn (Cory Monteith) e Santana (Naya Rivera) *Lucky - Sam (Chord Overstreet) e Quinn (Dianna Agron) *Lean On Me - Artie (Kevin McHale) e Mercedes (Amber Riley) *Losing My Religion - Finn (Cory Monteith) *Landslide - Holly (Gwyneth Paltrow), Santana (Naya Rivera) e Brittany (Heather Morris) *Le Jazz Hot! (Promo) - Kurt (Chris Colfer) *'My Cup - Brittany (Heather Morris) e Artie (Kevin McHale)' *'My Headband - Rachel (Lea Michele)' *Misery - Blaine (Darren Criss) e gli Usignoli *Marry You - Finn (Cory Monteith), Rachel (Lea Michele), Quinn (Dianna Agron), Sam (Chord Overstreet), Artie (Kevin McHale), Brittany (Heather Morris), Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz) e Mike (Harry Shum Jr.) *Make 'Em Laugh - Will (Matthew Morrison) *'Nice To Meet You, Have We Slept Together - April (Kristen Chenoweth) and Will (Matthew Morrison)' *No Air - Rachel (Lea Michele) e Finn (Cory Monteith) *'Only Child - Rachel (Lea Michele)' *Proud Mary - Mercedes (Amber Riley), Artie (Kevin McHale) e Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz) *Papa, Don't Preach - Quinn (Dianna Agron) *Poker Face - Rachel (Lea Michele) e Shelby (Idina Menzel) *Physical - Sue (Jane Lynch) e Olivia Newton John *Run the World (Girls) - Brittany (Heather Morris) e Santana (Naya Rivera) *Run Joey Run - Rachel (Lea Michele), Puck (Mark Salling), Jesse (Jonathon Groff) e Finn (Cory Monteith) *River Deep, Mountain High - Santana (Naya Rivera) e Mercedes (Amber Riley) *Stronger - Artie (Kevin McHale) *Silly Love Songs - Blaine (Darren Criss) e the Warblers *Smile - Rachel (Lea Michele) e Finn (Cory Monteith) *She's Not There - Finn (Cory Monteith) *Safety Dance - Artie (Kevin McHale) *Science Fiction, Double Feature - Santana (Naya Rivera) *Sweet Transvestite - Mercedes (Amber Riley) *Shout It Loud - Finn (Cory Monteith), Artie (Kevin McHale), Puck (Mark Salling) *Somewhere Only We Know - Blaine (Darren Criss) e gli Usignoli *Something's Coming - Blaine (Darren Criss) *Somewhere - Rachel (Lea Michele) e Shelby (Idina Menzel) *True Colors - Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz) *There's a Light (Over at the Frankenstein Place) - Rachel (Lea Michele), Finn (Cory Monteith) e Kurt (Chris Colfer) *Time Warp - Finn (Cory Monteith), Quinn (Dianna Agron), Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz), Santana (Naya Rivera), Brittany (Heather Morris) e Mercedes (Amber Riley) *This Is How We Do It - Will (Matthew Morrison), Ken (Patrick Gallagher) e Howard (Kent Avenido) *The Living Years - The Hipsters *Teenage Dream - Blaine (Darren Criss) e gli Usignoli *Total Eclipse of the Heart - Rachel (Lea Michele), Jesse (Jonathon Groff), Finn (Cory Monteith) e Puck (Mark Salling) *Taking Chances - Rachel (Lea Michele) *The Lady Is a Tramp - Puck (Mark Salling) e Mercedes (Amber Riley) *Telephone - Sunshine (Charice Pempengco) e Rachel (Lea Michele) *Valerie - Santana (Naya Rivera) *Whatever Happened to Saturday Night? - Carl (John Stamos) *When I Get You Alone - Blaine (Darren Criss) e the Warblers *We Got The Beat - Rachel (Lea Michele), Santana (Naya Rivera) e Brittany (Heather Morris) *You Keep Me Hangin' On - Quinn (Dianna Agron) *Yeah! - Singaz With Attitud Categoria:Giochi